


Taming my Alpha

by Atom1050



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, F/M, Feral Alphas, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non Conventional A/B/O dynamics, Omega!Rey, Omegaverse, Post Apocalyptic World, enjoy this weird idea, more tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom1050/pseuds/Atom1050
Summary: Rey never really had trouble in life beyond hunger after learning the ways to go about it that is. Before the Ravaging and really after, it was just what was considered ok to survive that changed. Alpha hierarchy collapsed in almost a day what’s left 3 years later is nothing but feral territorial alphas scattered away from small communities of omegas and betas trying to survive. When she finds an injured alpha it might be more than she can handle.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. An ill fated Adventure

“Where is it? Come on it has to be around here somewhere!” Rey whispered frantically. “It’s too early for my heat.” A sheen of sweat starting to dot her brow. While she had herbs to help suppress the more extreme aspects of her monthly heat, currently they weren’t in the hidden alcove of the destitute room of the house she shared among four other scavengers she’d befriended after the outbreak.

“Rose please tell me you have some herbs left over.” Rey asked walking in the next room. 

“Hmm?” Rose said looking up from their water filtration project they’d been trying to setup. “Oh no I used what I had remaining last week I think.” She recalled rising to her feet smearing lubricant on her cheek. “How long do you have till you start?” A worried look over taking her features. 

“I don’t know maybe a couple hours before it becomes unbearable.” Rey replied wiping a hand across her brow. 

“Is that enough time to gather more in the field?” 

“I hope so but since it’s mid afternoon should be safe enough.” Rey observed through the slats of their boarded windows keeping an eye for any movement on the street.

“Do you want to try waiting for Poe and Finn to return? Shouldn’t be long they just went to check the newer traps.” Rose stated bending to clean her work area. “They have both modified blasters and it wouldn’t hurt to have someone with you.” 

“I can’t risk waiting though and having every unbound alpha nearby homing in on us.” Letting out a sigh Rey began gathering her scavenging gear and staff. Checking her small sack for everything she’d need, water pouch (half empty, she’d need to fill at the stream just beyond the field) two cram cakes (courtesy of Maz a local trader) a reel of fishing line, and her small knife. Satisfied with everything she moved the knife to her pocket before closing the sack and slinging it on her shoulder. 

  
“Wait!” Rose called after her nearly at the door. “Need to cover your glands Rey.” In her hand was what looked like a small belt. “Poe traded a couple hares for each of us to have one, that way we don’t have to use the candle wax anymore.” Rose held the belt up. “It latches in the back and prevents not only your smell from spreading far but doesn’t let any bites through.” She explained while helping fasten it on Rey’s neck. “You were asleep when he brought them in this morning, but there you should be good, better safe than sorry right?” Rose smiled as Rey lifted a hand to finger at the collar feeling a bit odd but grateful for the additional covering.

“Thanks I’ll be back as soon as I can” She said hugging Rose tightly leaving swiftly after.

Peering out around the corner of their house Rey saw no threats, nearby the small cat that’d been around the last few weeks was stretching in the sun 

  
“Hello BB.” Rey greeted while bending to scratch his ears. “Mrew?” Looking up at her “Don’t worry I’ll be back in time for your dinner.” Leaving the tabby behind Rey walked softly through the alley that bordered the house, two more worse for wear houses along the other side, large holes in the roofs, windows destroyed, and rot setting in. They’d already long gotten anything of value from either one and prevented any desire for others to seek shelter in them resulting in the current decaying state. It wasn’t far to the field, Rey already seeing the slow swaying grasses in the distance the tree line to the forest just beyond. Wild garlic would have to be enough in her current state beginning to feel uncomfortable in her clothing. Before breaking out in the open Rey crouched low nose raised to the wind breathing in deep waiting for any out of place smells. Sensing none she left her covering to start to the edge of the forest. A cool breeze blowing through the open space. She always enjoyed being out of the small house, while it provided a stable shelter it felt cramped at best times and a reminder of all lost to The Ravaging at worst. 

It had been sudden and even those with the slightest forewarnings were ill equipped to deal with the aftermath, those in charge at the time said it was a biochemical attack that backfired on the unknown source but even they didn’t understand it entirely. It was meant to induce a Rut in alphas through airborne contact and cause mass chaos throughout the targeted areas as the bulk of leaders being alphas, leaving the country vulnerable to attacks and destabilization. But those scientists hadn’t anticipated mutations with their creation, it didn’t only send affected alphas into rut it turned them completely feral resulting in anything they perceived a threat to their territory be destroyed or be destroyed themselves, even resulting in pups of their own blood to be killed by the very beings meant to protect them. 

The crying then abrupt silence still haunted Rey in the darkest hours of night. Unbonded omegas desperately fleeing the streets as fighting broke out over them between strange and friendly alphas alike akin to some found treasure, some didn’t make it far being captured just to be taken god knows where and others were claimed in the streets under a growling usually blooded attacker just to be bonded with gruesome bites to be permanently disfigured, if they survived it all that is...most didn’t. Those that did appeared just husks of a person eyes lifeless only continuing to survive for the alpha pups they’d whisked away from death knowing one day they must leave them too if it meant staying in the pocket communities.

A rustling made Rey pause in her steps, hair whipping her nape as her head snapped to the sound. Holding her breath for any movement eyes straining until... there! A flurry of grass swaying something rushing onto the narrow path! A massive hare bolted into the open, eyes wide and whiskers twitching at Rey. _It had to be 8 or 9 lbs we could use that_ kind _of meat._ she thought as they stared each other down, her heat forgotten as the idea of a full belly overtaking all else. No way she’d be able to out run it she knew that but if she could follow to it’s burrow not only would it be a matter of time to catch it but there may be more! **CRACK** And it was off Rey following as best she could, heart and feet pounding in her pursuit. 

They were nearing the tree line now. Rey knew it was a bad idea going far into the forest bu her mind was so focused all concern left her as the chase continued. As the shade started overhead seeing her prey became difficult but surrendering was never a thought Rey had. The hare dashed under tree growth out of sight, Rey slowed when no movement beyond occurred. She pumped her arms in celebration, taking the knife her hip and the fishing line from the sack Rey set to work on a simple snare using a younger branch, laying it just outside the den’s entrance. Satisfied she stood wiping the sheen from her brow taking in the surroundings. They’d run farther than she had traveled before not hearing the stream now. Raising her nose something wasn’t right it smelled of petrichor in late afternoon, there hadn’t been a cloud in sight. Rey began backing towards the direction she hoped the field was. Hindbrain screaming to flee as the hare did but her legs felt numb under her. A low growling made her breath stop eyes dilating. 


	2. A Good Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely husband helped review and edit as necessary then my bestie looked it over as well hope you enjoy it!

“Alpha” Rey breathed out. _This is bad, why aren’t my legs moving? I need to run, now!_ The growling and smell were growing closer. Now seeming just beyond the tree containing her prey hidden in it’s roots. She perceived a slow shifting of the dense foliage. 

“Leave, Omega, unless you want me to make you” a strained voice demanded. Rey felt her hackles raise as her grip strengthened on the staff. 

“I’m not afraid you,” she spat, grateful her voice held strong. “Show yourself coward!”

“Aren’t you a brave little thing,” The voice scoffed. “But I don’t want to play today even with one smelling so sweet.” Rey saw a figure rising, large and imposing even though still hunched slightly. “Now scurry along, your heat is almost upon you.” 

“You’ve no right to command me around!” Rey snapped as sweat raced down her neck. She took a step forward staff raised high.

“No but this is my territory, and you’d do well to respect that,” he retorted barely keeping his voice in check. Trying to step forward the figure stumbled slightly before righting himself. “So go,” he murmured.

Rey squinted at the shadows her body feeling tense and electrified. “What...is wrong with you,” she asked venturing a few more steps forward. “Do you need help?” 

“ _Alpha is injured! Must comfort alpha!”_ Her hindbrain screamed. 

Another sharp growl stopped her next step. Raising her hand towards him Rey slowly lowered her staff and knife to the ground lightly kicking them behind her. 

“It’s ok please let me help you,” Rey urged with a soft tone hands still raised in peace. She heard a soft huffing as the alpha sat down. Taking that as permission, Rey continued her slow approach. After she drew closer her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the forested canopy. Her throat caught and mating glands throbbed under her collar. Perched before Rey was a well built alpha, wide shoulders complementing his broad chest. He sat with strong arms on his one bent knee the other leg was stretched out before him. He kept his face hidden in his arms, his body tense as she looked him over. Calf to cuff of his pants were wet, Rey noticed, also sticking to the firm muscles beneath which were straining and thrumming. 

Kneeling perpendicular to him Rey reached out to touch the injured leg but a hand quickly snatched her wrist. A warning growl followed immediately after. “Shh it’s ok now,” She reassured allowing her instincts to guide her. “Let me see it and fix it for you alpha.” The hand reluctantly released its hold and Rey watched it return to where it was, an eye monitoring her intensely from beyond dark hair. 

“Ben, my name is...Ben,” came almost a whisper from him, as Rey began peeling back the torn section of his pants. “It really isn’t tha-“ a sharp hiss left what remained unsaid dying in his throat. 

“Well Ben it sure seems you made a mess of it,” Rey sighed as she leaned on her haunches surveying the large cut in his leg. “I’ll have to clean and wrap it so it stops bleeding,” reaching into her pouch she withdrew her water and a cram cake. “Chew on this while I start.” She said nudging the cake into his arm. Sitting straighter he took and sniffed it carefully, watching as she washed her small hands then moved to wash his wound. 

“Ugh!” He grumbled after his small bite. Looking in disgust at the almost biscuit he heard a small chuckle from her while she worked.

“Yeah they aren’t the best, but they’ll keep you going almost as long as they keep good themselves,” Rey stated still smirking at his reaction. “Here it’s clean and will help.” she finished by passing the water to him.

Rey torn a small section from her cloth belt and began lightly cleaning the blood from the area. She felt his eyes on her as she worked around the cut, carefully pressing on spots that were still oozing. With most stopped and clean it didn’t look as bad. Unwrapping the rest of her belt Rey began winding it securely around his leg, stopping to tie it tightly ensuring it would staunch any remaining problem areas. 

“Well that will help, but you should probably clean it and the wrapping tomorrow,” She stated wiping her hands on her own pants. “can you walk?” 

Ben just shrugged, “Probably and um thanks...” 

“Rey” she supplied. “Try and be more careful with yourself, you’re not invincible.” Standing and reaching a hand out to him.

“Is that an order little Rey?” Ben questioned an eyebrow raised. And accepted the hand up leaning against the tree when his leg hurt having his weight. “Wasn’t exactly my plan today but I got something good out if it didn’t I?” Ben smiled a little more as Rey visibly swallowed collar moving with it and cheeks reddening.

“I uh no, I don’t know did you?” Rey felt as her body was on fire from his gaze. She was beginning to regret not backing away as soon as she had finished with his leg. Even leaning against the tree Ben seemed almost to his full height, all firm muscles on his large frame. Her inner omega wanting to be under him, protected by him, carrying his pups. Shaking her head Rey started backing away. “Please...” She whispered to herself trying desperately to stop those thoughts.

“Hmm? I believe being cared for so well by such a,” Ben paused gazing her up and down causing a shiver to run the length of Rey. “Unique individual let alone an omega. Please what little one, something you want?” He practically purred causing her core to warm. 

Rey started to back away nodding, before her heel could touch down she was in his grasp again, and pulled to him against the tree. 

“I need to get home.” Rey huffed pushing against his chest.

“Tsk, can you not feel it little one?” Ben persisted holding her firmly to him. “Your heat’s stated, the only thing keeping you safe is my territory and presence,” Patting her head he began pulling her away from their tree limping slightly Ben stooped to grab her things. Pocketing her knife and using the staff as a crutch, they moved deeper into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I’m super excited for this! While I don’t have an update schedule right now I do hope to keep up a minimum 1 chapter every 2 weeks. I’m still new to writing so lmk what you think or any predictions you have!


End file.
